The present invention relates to a storage-stable, pearlescent hair conditioning composition based on glycerin monolauric acid ester, fatty alcohols and certain quaternary compounds.
Pearlescent hair conditioning compositions based on fatty alcohols and certain quaternary compounds are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,039 issued to the present applicants(Equivalent to German Published Patent Application 3 440 935). However, these compositions contain coconut fatty acid monoethanol amide which can form carcinogenic nitrosamines under unfavorable conditions, as has been shown by recent studies.
Hair conditioning compositions which contain (i) a glycerin fatty acid ester (preferably a mixture of glycerin tristearate), (ii) a fatty alcohol, (iii) certain quaternary ammonium salts, and (iv) a polyoxyalkylated ricinoleic fatty acid ester, are likewise known from JP-OS 62 138 412. The compositions described in the latter have satisfactory characteristics with respect to hair conditioning and in technical respects relating to application, but they have no stable pearlescence.